I Wish
by Kat Tru
Summary: PG13 for some language. This is a songfic about Scott and Jean. Major spoilers for X2! This is my first songfic so don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism please. Disclaimer: I don't own XMen!


This is just a little songfic that came to me after I saw X2 and listened to the song.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
~*~  
  
**I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
To every city  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
Every hood  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
And every block  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
Ghetto america!**  
  
Scott stands holding a picture of Jean and himself together.  
  
**Rollin' through the hood  
  
Just stopped by to say what's up  
  
Came to let you know  
  
That your baby boy ain't doing so tough  
  
And even though you passed  
  
Going on four long years**  
  
Scott pulls up to Alcaline Lake in his motorcycle. He climbs off and walks over to the edge of the lake and stands there.  
  
**Still waking up late at night crying tears  
  
Just thinking about those days  
  
You used to talk to me  
  
Smilin' while I'm sippin' on this Hennesy  
  
And remember we bragged on how rich we would be  
  
To get up out this hood was like a fantasy**  
  
He cries as he slips into memories.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Prof. Xavier leads Scott to the medical facilities. They can see the back of a redheaded young woman in a lab coat.  
  
"Jean," the Prof. calls to her.  
  
She turns around and her beauty takes Scott's breath away.  
  
"Jean I would like to introduce you to our newest student, Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. Scott, this is Dr. Jean Grey."  
  
Jean smiles and extends her hand to Scott. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise Dr. Grey." He is still slightly stunned.  
  
She blushes a little. "Just Jean, Mr. Summers."  
  
He smiled in return, his first smile in months. "Call me Scott...Jean."  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
**And now you hear my songs the radio is bangin'  
  
Oh I can't believe my ears  
  
And what everybody's sayin'  
  
And boy I'll tell you  
  
Folks don't know the half  
  
I would give it all up  
  
Just to take one ride  
  
(With you)  
  
How I used to kick it on the front porch  
  
(With you)  
  
And all the little basement party joints we'd do  
  
Now I'm just missing you  
  
How I wish**  
  
He hangs his head.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
They are holding a memorial service for Jean. Everyone gives him their condolences, but their words can't reach him.  
  
//Next flashback//  
  
Sitting on a bench with Jean in his arms, laughing and talking about anything, everything and nothing. He gently kisses her temple.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
**I wish that I could hold you now  
  
I wish that I could touch you now  
  
I wish that I could talk to you  
  
Be with you somehow  
  
I know you're in a better place  
  
Even though I can't see your face  
  
I know you're smiling down on me  
  
Saying everything's okay  
  
And if I ever make it out of this thug life  
  
I'll see you again someday  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish**  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Scott is sitting on a bench head hanging down and hands resting on his legs. His mother had called to tell him that his father had died.  
  
Jean came up and silently sat down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him; then allowed him to cry on his shoulder. When he was done she gently lifted his chin with her hand and smiled at him, a little sadly. She wiped away a tear. "Hey. Don't worry, you're not alone in this."  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
**Now ever since this money come  
  
Been nothing but stress  
  
Sometimes I wish I could trade in my success  
  
Y'all look at me and say boy you've been blessed  
  
But y'all don't see the inside of my unhappiness  
  
Man I swear this shit gets heavy like a ton  
  
That's why you hear me shootin'  
  
This real shit off like a gun  
  
Hmm I wonder how my friends would treat me now  
  
If I wasn't iced up with a Bentley and a house  
  
That's why fake ass niggas get fake ass digits  
  
And fake ass playas get a real playa hatin' 'em  
  
Honey Love goes platinum and y'all ass come around  
  
But y'all don't wanna raise the roof  
  
Until my shit is going down  
  
And now you hear my songs the radio is bangin'  
  
Oh I can't believe my ears  
  
And what everybody's sayin'  
  
And boy I'll tell you  
  
Folks don't know the half  
  
I would give it all up  
  
Just to take one ride (With you)  
  
How I used to hoop off in them tournaments  
  
(With you)  
  
And how I used to club hop on weekends  
  
(With you)  
  
Your family called the morning of the tragic end  
  
Damn, my condolensces**  
  
Memories of all of the fights they fought together ran through his head, all the way up to her sacrifice. The grief weighs down on his chest like bricks.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Storm sits next to him, her arms wrapped supportively around him as they cry together.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
**I wish that I could hold you now  
  
I wish that I could touch you now  
  
I wish that I could talk to you  
  
Be with you somehow  
  
I know you're in a better place  
  
Even though I can't see your face  
  
I know you're smiling down on me  
  
Saying everything's okay  
  
And if I ever make it out of this thug life  
  
I'll see you again someday  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish**  
  
He pulls out the photo of Jean and he, looking at it.  
  
**Voices in my head be telling me to come to church  
  
Saying the Lord is the only way for you to stop the hurt  
  
Dreaming of windows black tinted like a hurst  
  
When waking up to life sometimes seems worst  
  
And all I ever wanted is to be a better man  
  
And I try to keep it real with my homies now  
  
For me to save the world I don't understand  
  
How did I become the leader of a billion men?**  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Scott is sitting in the back of the jet after the first mission where he was the leader; he is obviously under a lot of stress.  
  
Jean kneels down in front of him and smiles up at him. "Well we all have to learn lessons some time. We can't *always* be perfect."  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
**And now you hear my songs the radio is bangin'  
  
Oh I can't believe my ears  
  
And what everybody's sayin'  
  
And boy I'll tell you  
  
Folks don't know the half  
  
I would give it all up  
  
Just to take one ride (With you)  
  
How I used to street perform on Friday  
  
(With you)  
  
And how I'd go to church on Easter Sunday  
  
(With you)  
  
Standing here throwing them songs at me  
  
Somebody pray for me**  
  
Orroro and Logan walk up behind him. He knows that they are there, but he doesn't acknowledge them yet and they just stand waiting.  
  
**I wish that I could hold you now  
  
I wish that I could touch you now  
  
I wish that I could talk to you  
  
Be with you somehow  
  
I know you're in a better place  
  
Even though I can't see your face  
  
I know you're smiling down on me  
  
Saying everything's okay  
  
And if I ever make it out of this thug life  
  
I'll see you again someday  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
I wish, I wish, I wish**  
  
Scott looks once more at the picture and sets it loose on the wind; he watches the wind carry it up and away. Finally he turns around and heads over to his teammates. He barely hears Logan making the excuse for their being here, that the Prof. wanted to make sure Scott got home alright.  
  
~*~  
  
I am putting the lyrics in the stars so that they are easier to distinguish. And I forgot to mention earlier that the song is I Wish by R. Kelly so here's some news...I DON'T OWN THE SONG! 


End file.
